Legacy of the Frostspear
by reignlief
Summary: Knight-Captain Ariel and her troops find them selves in the Relian worlds crusade stuggeling to keep the glory of their world intact against the enemy outside and in. Chapter two up
1. We die alone, together

Ok this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer, the only thing belonging to me are the Armengarian 1st and its characters the rest is not my own, it belongs to Games workshop.

Prologue: We Die Alone  
۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

Pacing down the length of the courtyard, she could see the troops mustering their mounts ready to ride at a moments notice. Turning with one last backwards glance at her troops she enters the mansion her commanders commandeered for this campaign. The arrogant fools, who saw the guard as nothing more than cannon fodder, were sat on a balcony overlooking her troops when she arrived.  
"_Ah so glad you could join us 'Knight'-captain, I suppose then you have received my orders?"_ Cringing almost visibly at the sound of his voice, she nodded _"ready to ride when you command General"  
_Turning back to his caffeine, he waved his hand dismissively._ "Get going then". _Walking into the yard again she looked around taking in her troops, all five hundred of them each to a man armed with the standard issue Elysian pattern assault rifle, sword and an Armengarian Lance. Armoured plates strapped to each thigh, calf and both parts of each arm and the chest. Quickly mounting up she led troops out of the gate towards the front lines where the orcs pressed home their victory at this moment.

۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

Scrambling away from the firing step the trooper ducked as crude bolters fired over his head as the orcs swarmed over their trenches, picking up a lasrifle he turned and fired several searing shots down the length of the trench at some approaching orcs. He clipped two sending them sprawling into the mud, the satisfaction of the act quickly faded as he noticed the rest of them closing with increasing speed.

Bracing himself for a painful death, he quickly drew his bayonet discarding the now empty rifle, ready to meet his fate with a blade in hand. Bringing the blade up into the skull of the first orc to reach him, he quickly moved back further, into the open before noticing he had left the trench completely. Hearing a slight rumble, he dreaded to think how many orcs would be needed to make that much noise before a small burst of static filled his ear "…ack! Fall back!... Cavalry Inco..."  
Seeing the other remaining troopers falling back he quickly followed as fast as his exhausted frame would let him, slipping on a patch of mud he started to pick himself up when a shadow fell across him, turning he found himself facing and orc, its axe upraised to end him. Closing his eyes in resignation he awaited his end starting to wondering what was causing the ground to shake when he heard the orc take a step back…wait... and orc retreating? Opening his eyes again he looked around in wonder at the sound of over a thousand voices mixing together in a battle cry over the top the rumble their mounts.

The cavalry clashed with the advancing orc horde head on in a thicket of lances and other close combat weapons with first blood to the lances, breaking the front ranks and flowing into the gaps then the combat was joined.  
Bringing her charger round Knight-captain Ariel Saraphie dropped the lance as it drove into the skull of an orc, drawing her sword from its sheath on her back she turned cleaving the skull of another orc unfortunate enough to get close to her all the time watching the mounted troopers around her seeing them in action after so long was a glorious sight; the light shining of their armour, the plumes on the helmets fleeing with the speed of the mounts and rising and falling of blades each thick with xenos blood. This is what battle should be, let the footsloggers have their trenches and the commanders their cushy bunkers. out here was the real war, turning herm ind back to the battle she turned bringing her blade up to meet a descending choppa before kicking out at the offending orcs face with her boot being rewarded by a crunch from its nose. A thunder of an automatic weapon brought her attention snapping around as she caught sight of several of her troopers and their mounts come apart in a show of blood and of unmentionables.

_"Reform, reform the lines!"_ Turning her Charger so its pranced alongside the others who had heard her command. _"looks like we have done our job boys, now... the general has give orders we are to hold the orcs at all costs, so lets give the bastards hell!"  
For Armengar and the Emperor! _Kicking her Chargers forwards she didn't care if they followed or not, none of them would be getting back from this_ alive, _the general was a cruel and twisted man damn him to hell. they would hold this field for as long as they still drew breath not for the general but for the troopers fleeing back across the plain. He train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by another burst of fire and a sharp pain in her shoulder and a feeling like she was slammed into from behind, it took her a few moments to realise she had been hit in the shoulder, her armour had taken most of the blow but it was bleeding and she was loosing feeling. turning to a nearby trooper who had also been dismounted she shouted over the din of battle _"get back to the headquarters, tell them we cant hold them much longer we are too few now go!"_ Drawing the rifle off her back she kneeled placing it against her uninjured shoulder, smiling at the feel of the gun she sighted on the closest orc before preceding to scatter what little brain matter it had across the battle field with the high powered rounds. firing at any target in range she quickly emptied her clip, reaching for another she felt a shadow fall across her back she flung herself to one side, fast but not fast enough as she found when she felt something embed itself in her back pushing her face down into the mud. As her vision swam her last thoughts were of her home and the city she had left behind.


	2. For Armengar!, For Caladiea!

Cavalry the one military aspect the Armengarians prided themselves in may seem outdated in the ranks of Lasrifles of the Imperial guard, yet still they where ordered to raise a few regiments. Fore most amongst there was the 1st Imperial Lancers.

۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

Walking down the main hall of the Protectors keep the Commissar wondered how could they benefit from bringing these barbarians into the Imperium "_for gaks sake they still use bows and arrows in war!"_

Reaching the end of the hall he stopped for a moment to observe the two guards on the door behind which this 'protector' awaited him, each stood with a spear in-hand almost unmoving in their watch. walking up to them he noticed their eyes following him from behind the face guards of their helmets, hiding a shiver from the piercing gazes he pushed open the door without further hesitation and entered.

The Training fields were more packed than usual, four hundred hectares of grassland now packed with three thousand guardsmen, groups of them watching the locals training in their arcane ways of war one particular group was watching an honour bout with avid attention.  
There where three combatants each fourty paces apart and equiped with one spear, a sword and a shield. one man strode into the centre of the now clearly marked ring raising a parchment and reading aloud with a servitor translating for the Vitrians. _"Calis of Cholan province has called this fight for honour claiming to have been wronged by our own Ariel, Calis has brought forth his second yet Ariel has chosen to fight alone. Each combatant will be allowed only a single throw, upon casting their spear each combatant may proceed to melee."  
_Stepping back out of the ring closely followed by the servitor, still slightly unsure what the thing actuly was he turned to watch thinking the outcome already a foregone thing.

Bringing her shield up Ariel watched as Calis took a step back before taking three quick steps forwards and launching his spear into the air, quickly seeing the angle of its decent she stepped back and to one side smirking slightly as it thudded into the ground where she had stood previously. Taking a step back she turned her spear ready to throw when she noticed the other man reading his own, taking two steps forwards she launched her spear knowing the man would try to move back, she had taken that into account and was satisfied to see it hit him in the neck 'one down, one to go'.  
Drawing her sword she turned slightly meeting the blow from Calis with her sword before bringing her shield around and slamming it into his side knocking him off balance, sliding her sword along his she then proceeded to slam the hilt into his face mashing his nose and knocking him over backwards.  
Striding over to him her sword reversed she pressed the blade against his neck. _"You made a mistake today Calis, you let your ego get the best of you. Today was your last mistake"  
_Picking up his fallen blade she brought it up and then down in a swift motion through his sternum and into the ground beneath him, leaving the sword quivering in the corpse she took one look at the gathering offworlders before moving back to her company.

۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

Watching the woman leave the ring Corporal Zenzo was wondering what exactly was going on when a call came over his microbeads  
_"Get your men ready for combat Corporal, we have a possible hostile force gathering on the other side of the mountain range to your east."_

Sending a confirmation back he turned to the men gathered nearby, "_I want everyone armed and ready for combat now! If not sooner!"_

Turning back he was almost shocked to see a warrior directly behind him and was about to speak when she raised a hand and spoke herself.  
_"This is our war, not yours."  
_He could only watch in confusion as she mounted a horse led over by another mounted trooper  
_"This is our fight, the Qeutal have been our enemies for centuries it seems they disapprove of you."_Turning her horse she left an even more confused Corporal standing in a now empty training field as she rejoined her unit and started towards a valley in the hills.

۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

Entering the clearing she knew the Qeutal would be waiting, they always did battle here. The fools never seemed to realise the mistake they made every time, always massed swordsmen, never an archer or a pikeman, against cavalry.  
Watching the lines though she noticed the sheer number of them, turning to her shield bearer she asked the question everyone was thinking.  
_"Are we all that was sent?" _With a nod he confirmed her fear before turning back to watching the enemy _"well then I guess we may as well take at least double our number with us! For Armengar and Caladiea!"_

Kicking her horse forwards she brought her lance down so it rested three feet above the ground, chest height to the foot soldiers.  
Bracing her arm she drove the point forwards as they impacted with the first ranks of the infantry, three hundred foot met fifty heavy cavalry head on in a clash of steel and shouts of men.

۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

Back outside the valley the Vitrians could only watch in grudging respect as the cavalry took the enemy straight on lances down in a charge that could only end in death, so said the Byhata, book two, section thirteen, page two hundred and thirty seven.  
Watching the battle was also a commissar the same one who had deemed the barberians deserved nothing more than a las-round, even he was forced to rethink his earlier judgments as he watched fifty men take on three thousand and rout them in the field.

۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

Ok my mind went a little blank in places so please R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
